Sans les lunettes
by histoirede
Summary: Kaidô n'a vraiment pas de chance, des fois... Yaoi, Inui x Kaidô


Titre : Sans les lunettes  
Disclaimer : Inui et Kaidô ont été créés par Konomi Takeshi. 

Un footing le calmerait. Oui, certainement.  
Ca lui remettrait sûrement les idées en place et peut-être arriverait-il enfin à décider pourquoi, alors qu'il détestait Inui de toute son âme, son coeur se serrait quand il pensait à son sempai.  
Pourquoi ?

Cet imbécile d'Inui.  
Kaidô avait d'abord cru qu'il blaguait quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais quand il s'était rapproché de lui, Kaidô avait compris qu'Inui était sérieux, et voulant s'écarter, s'était retrouvé dans les bras d'Inui après avoir glisser sur le sol et... et...  
Kaidô ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément d'oublier ce cruel moment.  
Depuis lors, il n'avait réussi qu'à mugir sur son sempai, mais son esprit n'avait cessé de tourner à cent à l'heure.  
Chez lui, Hazue, son petit frère, avait déclaré à table que "Kaoru était bizarre" et qu'il "devait être amoureux", ce à quoi son père avait ri et sa mère souri.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était senti ridicule au sein même de sa propre famille.  
Oui, il détestait Inui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kaidô trébucha et se retrouva à terre.  
Même dans des moments comme ça, la malchance ne semblait pas vouloir l'oublier.  
D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été malchanceux, même s'il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de grave. Sauf si on considérait que perdre l'équilibre au moment même où il aurait aimé repousser quelqu'un était grave.  
Enfin... ça pouvait être vu comme grave, après tout, il avait dû sacrifier son premier baiser à un garçon à cause de ça.  
Pas qu'il soit particulièrement intéressé par les filles, mais bon, quitte à embrasser quelqu'un, il aurait préféré l'avoir voulu au préalable.

Alors qu'il pensait ça et qu'il tentait d'effacer de son short les traces de sa chûte (vu que bien entendu, le bas de sa tenue était désormais immaculé de terre), Kaidô remarqua une silhouette postée au bord du canal qu'il longeait.  
Il maudit une seconde l'étoile sous laquelle il était né.

Inui ne l'avait apparemment pas remarqué, malgré le fracas qu'il avait dû faire en tombant.  
Il pouvait juste passer et le jeune homme n'en saurait rien.

D'un autre côté, il souhaitait plus que tout clarifier la situation, et parler avec Inui semblait la solution idéale, tant qu'il arriverait à maintenir le collégien à distance.

Kaidô soupira longuement et se décida à franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son partenaire de doubles.  
Quand il arriva à deux pas de lui, celui-ci se tourna, la lumière du soleil du soir se reflétant sur ses verres épais.

- Salut.  
- Salut.

Kaidô hésita un instant. Avait-il fait le bon choix ?  
Bizarrement, Inui avait l'air bien plus sérieux que les dernières fois qu'il l'avait vu. Peut-être avait-il décidé de ne plus "jouer" avec lui...

- Je peux m'asseoir ?  
- Bien entendu.

Un silence s'instaura, pendant lequel Inui reporta son attention vers l'eau qui coulait en contre-bas.  
Kaidô hésita à nouveau. Faisait-il bien de remettre le sujet sur le tapis ?  
Peut-être qu'Inui voudrait aussi faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?  
Oui, ce serait tellement plus simple...

- Tu acceptes de nouveau de m'adresser la parole ?

Kaidô fut un peu surpris d'entendre la voix d'Inui, d'entendre sur quel ton sa question était formulée.

- Hmm... Je veux mettre tout ça au clair.  
- Je n'ai pas été assez clair ?

Le visage d'Inui s'était à nouvau porté sur lui, et Kaidô sentait son courage fondre plus vite que neige au soleil.

- Je... je ne sais pas.

Sans qu'il le veuille, son regard s'était détourné, fixant une de ses chaussures le plus intensément possible.

- Kaidô, regarde-moi.

Kaidô redressa son visage, tentant de discerner le regard d'Inui derrière ses imposantes lunettes.  
Une idée germa dans son esprit, il ne savait pas bien de où elle venait ni si elle était intelligente, mais il avait la très nette impression qu'elle devait être appliquée.  
Une de ses mains quitta le sol et s'approcha du visage d'Inui de façon hésitante, tremblant légèrement alors que ses doigts se posaient sur l'une des branches des lunettes d'Inui.

- Je... peux ?  
- Si tu veux, mais je te préviens, je vois TRES MAL sans.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir.  
- Tu te sous-estimes.

Kaidô se sentit rougir, se maudissant intérieurement d'être si sensible à la moindre remarque d'Inui.  
Sa deuxième main vint elle aussi rejoindre les lunettes d'Inui et après une légère inspiration, il retira les verres du visage du collégien.

Deux yeux gris le fixaient difficilement. Kaidô voyait bien que le regard d'Inui cherchait le sien, tentant veinement d'accomoder ses yeux trop myopes à la lumière du soir et à la distance qui le séparait de Kaidô, le tout sans grand succès.  
Kaidô ne pouvait plus quitter les yeux d'Inui du regard. Le gris un peu bleuté de ses iris lui semblait familier, comme s'il avait toujours pu discerner ce regard hésitant derrière les imposantes lunettes de son sempai.

- Je peux récupérer mes lunettes ?  
- Non.  
- Kaidô...  
- Non, pour une fois c'est moi qui peux te regarder dans les yeux.

Inui émit un petit soupir et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
Un silence s'installa à nouveau, vite brisé par Inui.

- Donc tu voulais parler ?  
- Hmm.  
- Tu voulais que j'éclaircisse certains de mes propos, c'est ça ?

Kaidô rougit à nouveau et après avoir expiré lentement, il répondit.

- Redis-le moi maintenant que je peux voir tes yeux.

Ca y est, il l'avait dit.  
Quelque part, il était content de savoir qu'Inui ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir, privé de ses lunettes.

- Kaidô, je suis amoureux de toi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je t'aime, c'est tout. J'aime ta personnalité, j'aime ta détermination, j'aime l'expression que tu prends quand tu te rends compte que tu es dans l'erreur, j'aimerais que tu me rendes mes lunettes et...

Inui fut interrompu par les lèvres de Kaidô sur les siennes, l'embrassant maladroitement mais avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, il devait l'avouer.  
Sa main trouva la taille de Kaidô et il attira le jeune homme à lui alors que le baiser prenait fin.

- ... j'aime tes lèvres aussi.  
- Tu serais bien le premier.

La vision d'Inui redevint normale alors que Kaidô venait de reposer ses lunettes sur son nez.  
Kaidô était encore légèrement rougissant, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire ni comment se comporter.

- Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ma déclaration ?  
- Je suppose.  
- Je pourrais t'embrasser à nouveau, alors ?  
- Si tu en as envie...

Kaidô regardait délibérément tout sauf Inui, mais ne fit pas l'effort de s'écarter de son sempai.

- Oh, j'ai envie de teeeellement de choses, Kaidô...


End file.
